


Good Clean Fun

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Traveler, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Showering with a partner is good for conserving water, right?
Relationships: Juniper Nyux/Reader, Juniper Nyux/Traveler, Juniper Nyux/You
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CameronEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronEmma/gifts).



> My first ever Andromeda Six fanfic. Written for a friend of mine per their request. June is too precious for this world, just saying.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The sparring session was grueling, but June insisted that you were definitely making progress. You didn't know if you were a fighter in what you now dubbed your past life. Yet June insisted you needed to at least know some basic self-defense. That was just June. Wanting to take care of and protect everyone. You couldn't deny he was damn good at it.

Once finished, all you wanted was a hot shower. While not your first sparring session by far, it was still a great deal of exercise and still left your muscles feeling sore. A shower was just the ticket to cure all your ails. What was a shower without company though? The best way to scrub your back was to have someone else do it for you, after all.

So, when you reached your quarters after walking side by side with June, he went to bid you good night, but you had other ideas. To his surprise, your hand clasped the front of his shirt and you tugged him inside with you. As the door shut behind the pair of you, you noticed the way that his cheeks were flushed so adorably. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised given it wasn't the first time you'd done such a thing, but June was June and being almost unbearably cute was just part of the whole package.

"Didn't think you'd be up for that tonight," he said, strong arms automatically sliding around your waist. The blush lingered, but his smile was what drew you in. It always did. Those lips were so soft and warm when you found them with your own, feeling his answering smile as you kissed him. Sometimes, it felt like you just couldn't get enough of kissing him. Just being near him in general really.  
  


"Think again, handsome." Compliments always brought out the bashful side of June, which was part of why you made sure to give him plenty. The kiss had brought the two of you closer together, but it still wasn't close enough. Clothing was a problem as well. Your hand slid across his chest in a slow caress, looking into those pale eyes.

"Oh, I'm thinking, all right." He chuckled, but didn’t hinder you when you started undressing him, clothing falling to the floor one garment at a time. Then you led him to the small bathroom attached to your room and, in short order, had the hot water running. As much as you loved being aboard the Andromeda Six, hot water didn't seem to last terribly long, however, so you knew you'd have to make the most of your time.

You barely registered the sound of the bathroom door sliding shut behind you before your back was pressed to it and June's lips were against yours, his hands sliding over your skin in that quietly possessive way of his that never, ever failed to make you shiver and melt. Kissing June felt like the most natural thing in the world to do right from the start. Ever since that first time. June made you feel whole in a way you hadn't thought you'd ever feel again. Not with the memories of your former life before the Andromeda Six being gone.

As you kissed him back without hesitation, your fingers slipping into the soft strands of his hair, yet again you found yourself marveling how one man could make you feel so at peace in a galaxy so wrought with turmoil. You savored every second of it, all the while praying that you were able to give him back even just a fraction of that same peace.

When June pulled you away from the door and toward the shower, you went under the hot spray without hesitation, your hair immediately soaked and your skin slick from the water that coursed down your body. Your eyes were drawn to him, though, just as they always were, following the water's path as it moved over his flesh.

It was your turn to press him back to the nearest wall, hearing the soft hiss from June when his back felt the cold of it, but it quickly became a soft moan when you let your mouth chase after those droplets of water, licking and kissing your way over his chest. Calloused hands brushed your hair back as you bent your head to pay homage to your savior, the steam from the water rising up around the two of you. Your hands were far from idle as well, gliding over his body to relearn the feel of him beneath your palms, fingers aching to touch as much of him as you could. You knew quite a few of his most sensitive spots, the ones that made him weak in the knees, but you had made it your mission right from the beginning to find all of them.

Tongue lapping at one of his nipples, your nimble fingers drifted down to graze over his cock where it stood fully erect, trapped between your bodies. A louder moan was your reward and you encouraged him to make more of those sounds by curling your fingers around the shaft, using the water to help with the slick slide of those digits from head to base, over and over again. The hot water issue meant actual penetration likely wasn't in your best interests unless you wanted the mood ruined by being doused in frigid water, so you resolved to wreck your sweet man merely with your hand and mouth.

It seemed June was of a like mine as you felt his own hand slide down between your bodies to find its place next to yours. Then his own fingers began to play, teasing you, coaxing out your own needy moans. Your hips began to rock of their own accord as his lips sought a kiss once more, tongue slipping into your mouth as if he wanted to claim all of you for himself. That was fine. You were already his and had been from the moment he entered your room that very first time. From the moment that gentle smile curved his lips crookedly, you'd been lost.

"June," you moaned, his name a prayer and a plea after the kiss broke due to the need for air, both of you breathing raggedly as your hands relentlessly worked to bring each other to the peak of pleasure. He made one swift move and your back was to the wall just as it had been earlier, but you didn't even care about the cold against your skin. All you cared about was the flush on his cheeks and the adoring gaze he bestowed upon you even as your name left his lips in a mantra the closer he came to going over that edge.

You felt it nearing within you as well, redoubling your efforts, sliding your hand up and down the shaft of his cock while brushing the pad of your thumb over the flared head. He leaned into you, mouth seeking your neck, and you were all too willing to bare it for him, trusting your lover implicitly. He had saved you in so many ways. You would never fear him.

"Let go for me," he whispered against your skin, yet it was still easily heard over the rush of water that rained down upon you, and it was June that kept you on your feet when you felt your orgasm overwhelm you at last. It ripped a cry from you that had you arching against him, toes curling as you used your free hand to brace yourself on his shoulder. Still, your other hand kept stroking him, wanting so badly to see him fall apart from your touch. He never disappointed.

You brought him to completion in short order, moments after he had done the same for you. You felt the warmth of his release on your skin until the water washed it all away and June had to brace himself against the wall with one hand beside your head, both of you breathing heavily through the sweet aftershocks. He couldn't hold back a smile and neither could you.

"Best shower ever," he murmured after a little while as the pair of you sought to calm your racing hearts. The words earned a chuckle and you couldn't resist a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Definitely. And we haven't even gotten clean yet," you replied, your voice tinged with amusement.

"We should probably fix that. Then food. Absolutely need food." He nodded resolutely, that bashful little grin of his returning. "Thank you…"

"I think we've long established I should be thanking you, Juniper." With a wink, you then sought to fulfill his wishes of getting clean, then getting food. Even as he made a face upon you using his full name, you smiled, savoring that cherished sense of peace that only June could give you.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
